thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
OBLITERATE COMMUNISM
[http://www.youtube.com/user/JrGamer27?feature=mhee JrGamer27's icon "I'm so fabulous, aren't I, Squidward?" -JrGamer27, still torturing Squidward. JrGamer27, or the Scaled Penguin, is a member of the Gaming Family. He is known for his sarcastic personality and doing random sounds (usually "impersonating" Pokemon cries). Kind of like Joshscorcher, he is not afraid to express his own opinion, but despite that, he is likeable and fun to talk to. He is also known for calling Bubsy 3D "Fucksy 3D" in one of the greatest vocal chats in Skype history. Overview JrGamer27's real name is Jeff. He has an unpredictable attitude, he is usually sarcastic, honest and social, but at other times he can become very random, more than anyone else in the group. He usually likes to have action in both movies and video games, explaining why some of his favorite games and movies are amongst the most violent in the media. He makes vocal countdowns, so far he made 9. He originally joined YouTube on October 19, 2007 under the username "ninstrikers" but he lost interest in that account. However, he still has a soft spot for it. YouTube History Jeff first discovered YouTube when he was ten, in around 2006. His cousin introduced him to the site, with the first videos he's ever watched were vulgar Canadian-french parodies of children's TV shows. By watching more and more videos, he eventually wished to make some of his own. At October 19, 2007, he finally created his very first YouTube account, under the name of "ninstrikers". He spent his time watching videos about Mario Strikers Charged, a game he was really addicted to at the time. His very first video was uploaded in February of 2008, where he showed his collection of games, and his favorites amongst them (such as Super Mario Sunshine, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped). Before he realized how mediocre his old videos were (his camera didn't help), he also made a review of an Andkon game and a video of him fighting the Elite 4 of Pokemon Platinum. He started to roleplay as Larry Koopa and made various Mario-themed videos once he learned to use Windows Movie Maker, including tributes for Bowser's family and posting New Super Mario Bros. Wii songs, but he got bored of the channel. On February 13, 2011, he made his current account, JrGamer27. He didn't do much on that channel besides talking to fellow Mario fans (he was known as the Bowser Jr. fan of the group). He discovered the countdown community in the summer of 2011, by watching AVGN, which lead him to watching ScrewAttack's countdowns. Then, he found some of the Autarch of Flame's lists in the related videos, he got interested when he saw "Top 15 Worst Pokémon". He eventually discovered other countdown artists such as Joshscorcher, but he was definitely inspired to make countdowns of his own once he started to watch Fawful's Minion's countdowns. He started talking to him in around november-december of 2011, after Jeff got the editing software VideoPad, he was free from Movie Maker and started production of first countdown, which will end up getting released on early February of 2012. The countdown is Top Ten Sonic the Hedgehog Games. All while that was happening, Jeff met various other people who wanted to become countdowners on their own, including RetartedScraggy (now known as The Rhythm Riolu) and Maxyboy561. He joined the family when Caden (RetartedScraggy) asked him if he wanted to join. Interested, Jeff accepted. This led to the creation of his Skype account and Jeff managed to make tons of friends in the family and quickly became well known for his goofy attitude. Personality Jeff, at first impression, is just an everyman, a normal guy. Not a jock, not a nerd, just your average teenager. However, his personality is surprisingly fun when you get to know him. He is a creative person who tends to invents stories and characters at complete random. He is rarely calm, and likes to randomly spout random words whenever he comes online or when the Family's Skype Chat is inactive. He also has a small dark side with insults that only appear when someone says something that greatly aggravates him. Jeff is really active physically, despite being also quite lazy. He loves action and finds it boring if there's none. (Explaining his love for Saints Row and Final Destination) His goofy nature is considered hilarious by the other members. However, Jeff is known for having a cursing problem, something that runs in his family. He knows how to control his swearing while scripting his countdowns, but that doesn't stop him from saying vulgar words on regular chats. Like some of his favorite video game characters (Falco Lombardi and Sly Cooper), Jeff can be rather sarcastic, usually finding a way to tell a sarcastic remark to an event that recently happened. He is honest, and isn't afraid to tell his own opinion, however, even that doesn't stop him from acting like a fanboy from times to times. It also happens that Jeff is a little overconfident, which led to some serious stuff that happened throughout his life (such as that one scar he got on the leg from tripping on asphalt). He also knows how to control his maturity, acting like crazy and sometimes even perverted when everyone's insanity is rising and being serious or simply not caring if it's none of his business during important situations. Finally, he has a soft spot for most animals, mostly donkeys. Taste in video games Jeff has played various kinds of games throughout his life. Growing up with both Nintendo and Sony consoles, he focuses more on their exclusives and the various 3rd party games offered on the systems (especially on the PS3). His favorite genre in gaming is sandbox, with platformers at a close second and currently wants to get into the fighting genre. He usually plays games for their gameplay, music and characters. Games he wants to play: Playstation Allstars Battle Royale, Persona 4 Arena, Team Fortress 2 (without lag), the Twisted Metal series, PaRappa the Rapper. Here are some franchises Jeff will most likely talk about a lot in his countdowns (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR HIS TOP 15 FAVORITE VIDEO GAME FRANCHISES) Stuff he's (in)famous for Fucksy 3D: "Fucksy 3D" is a name Jeff invented to give to the atrocious game Bubsy 3D. The name was randomly thought of during a Skype vocal call with various of his friends. But on this call, someone in particular was present: Fawful's Minion. Everyone was trolling each other by referencing characters and games that they hate. After some of the people kept criticizing Alomomola alongside Logan, Jeff decided to mention Bubsy for rage purposes. As soon as Bubsy 3D was brought up, Jeff screamed "No, it's name is clearly FUCKsy 3D!". This made everyone burst with laughter, especially Logan, who literally laughed for 6 whole minutes. As a result, Jeff is often associated with chats related to Bubsy Fucksy Jizzmasta 3000. Broniness/Rainbow Dash fanboyism: Despite having many friends that were bronies before him, Jeff is without a doubt, the least subtle brony in the entire family. And it's all because of his love for one My Little Pony character in particular: the tomboyish, colorful Pegasus Rainbow Dash. Even though Twilight Sparkle used to be his favorite pony, Jeff's opinion quickly changed after watching nearly all the episodes after four days of becoming a brony. He claims that Rainbow Dash is his favorite because according to him, she has an amusing personality, her design "bucking" rocks, she has various memorable quotes and most of the situations she's been through, he can relate to. Most of the other bronies in the Family disagree with him, but he doesn't care. He has made various pictures with Rainbow Dash in it, because of the dozens of vectors found on DeviantArt. Fortunately, they aren't dirty or worthy of getting on disturbing sites. To finish this off, how Jeff's a complete fanboy of Rainbow Dash is one of his most memorable traits by far. The Regice "cry": Jeff has recently noticed that many Pokemon cries sounded funny, the most notable one being Regice's. According to Jeff, Regice's cry sounds like it's saying "Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww". So, in a vocal call one day, he started to impersonate Pokemon cries, he modified his voice to sound really stupid and nasally, and he said "Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww" to "impersonate" Regice's cry. Kind of like the Fucksy 3D meme, the Regice "cry" made everyone in the call burst with laughter. One of the members, Dark Matter's Minion, loved the sound so much that he actually asked Jeff to record himself making the sound and giving the voice clip to him so that he could use it in a countdown. And he did. Nowadays, it practically became a habit of Jeff's to "impersonate" Regice's cry whenever something he dislikes is brought up. Dr. Mario obsession: '''Ever since Rabbidluigi released the part of Top 40 Super Smash Bros. Characters where he talks about Dr. Mario, Jeff started to become obsessed with the good doctor, especially his theme song (both the one with lyrics and the insturmental one played in the games). He modified the first line of the song "I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives" to "I am Dr. Mario and I just gave you AIDS." This modification made the family laugh when they first heard it, except the more sensitive ones. One day, he asked The Zephr Warrior to make a picture of Dr. Mario with Keroro's head on it. (Keroro is his favorite Sgt. Frog character). To date, it's one of his favorite pictures. He also managed to make Dr. Mario a Gaming Family meme and he's also his favorite Melee character that didn't return in Brawl. Countdowns #Top Ten Sonic the Hedgehog Games http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AZVOUV1Vfs #Top Ten Monkeys/Apes in Video Games http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yF1O7XxqVoI #Top 15 Favorite Video Game Characters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqEbj9p7Vmo #Top Ten Mario Kart Tracks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhkgkNYW6_E #Top Ten Boss Battles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LFch8Edo7w #Top Ten Characters I want in SSB4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-e7WMPtiYk #Top 15 Favorite Video Game Franchises http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9W8vDSnKRA #Top Ten Ice-Type Pokemon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukCObTpG3p4 #Top 15 Most Hated Video Game Characters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_bTs6zS_a0 Participated in 1. Top 15 Mario Kart Tracks (TheGamingFamily1)-Number 8 (alongside ZeroMiles) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_bTs6zS_a0 2. Top Ten Video Game Plants (TheGamingFamily1)-Number 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_bTs6zS_a0 3. Top 15 Racing Games (MaverickHunterZero75)-Number 7 (appears in part 2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm_CIpVZ1WM 4. Top Ten Favorite Games (RBDude98)- Number 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZFG3aPmZeQ What Other Family Members Have to Say About JrGamer27 Probably one of the greatest friends I have on the Gaming Family. Willing to help, funny, and all that jazz. We plan a collab together and it will be absoutly fun. He also helps edits some of my videos *coughgreatestspeechpatternscough* and he has some amazing countdowns. Trust me subscribe to this guy you will not regret it. - The Rhythm Riolu This is one guy that no matter what, can always make you laugh, smile, or both. Except for when he can't. Which is never. -The Water Waka "That Regice pic needs to be on a shirt you say? Damn right it does.". -Zephyr Warrior "20% cooler than the others, beats them all 10 seconds flat and he's barely an egghead. Yes, it's all true." -Rainbow Dash "The biggest Rainbow Dash fanboy I have ever encountered, and an Awesome guy as well :3" -The Heartless Soldier "The most beautiful persona in ALL of Bikini Bottom." - Mawxii561 Probably one if not the funniest people in existance...also he convinced me to get a PSN card and buy Saints Row the Third -Sasuke123862 Apparently now I'm supposed to blame Jeff. So I'll make a Photoshop soon. I promise. Gallery GCN.jpeg|The Nintendo Gamecube, his favorite console Empoleon.jpeg|Empoleon, his mascot JrGamer27 icon.png|His YouTube icon DR2.jpeg|Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, his favorite game of all time Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash: his favorite pony American Dad.jpeg|American Dad, his favorite TV show of all time Monsters Inc.jpeg|Monsters, Inc., his favorite movie of all time Jeffiekaka.PNG|Jeffiekaka, his alter-ego. iizlazy.jpeg|Him in a nutshell Jefofo icon.PNG|Jefofo, his Keronian self and second alter-ego dr keroro.png|What he actually looks like (well he wishes) Keroro epic smile.jpg|Him if you say Gordon Freeman is a good character and you are serious dsafasf.PNG|He's the one who started this beautiful cult Quotes *insert many Rainbow Dash quotes here* *"No shit" *"Same damn thing" *"Indeed" *"Your favorite Rainbow Dash fanboy is here" *"Wait, what?" *"(insert person's name that got on in all caps) :D" *"Aw damn" *"Grats" *"It's BEAUTIFUL!" *(random question) didn't he/she/we/you Squidward? *"Bitch, I'm pregnant!" (used to make people shut up in "disturbingness" in a fight with him) *"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" *"KEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKERO" *"Oops" *"7/7 material/Tyrones" *random Windows XP sound* AHHHHH! *Anything involving the words "fucknugget", "fuckernoodle" and "skank" *"Bich" *"Oh snap" Trivia *Full name in real life is Jeffrey Dumont. *Has 5 pets. A dog named Tyson, a turtle called Tyler and three fish: A huge black fish named Pimpy, a black and white fish called Unova and some random fish that always hides called Strider. *His favorite video game is Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *His favorite movie is Monsters, Inc. He loves it so much he can analyse all of the movie's major characters with no difficulty, can name nearly all of the background monsters of the movie with their names (if they have one) and can quote almost every scene from the movie. The deuteragonist of the film, '''Mike Wazowski, also happens to be his favorite movie character of all time. *He's also a fan of the Scream franchise, enjoying every movie of the series (even the third one, which he considers a guilty pleasure). *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite element is water. *His favorite TV show is American Dad. *His favorite anime is Sgt. Frog (it's also the only non video game based anime he watches). *His berserk buttons include: Crash Bandicoot 1's difficulty, "smart" people complaining about swearing, science exams, Gordon Freeman (Half-Life), Stacey Forysthe (Dead Rising 2: Off the Record) Jynx (Pokemon), people complaining about how least favorite to favorite countdowns can't be called a "Top" List (ex: Top 40 SSB Characters or Top 5 Pokemon Generations) and Cruel Brawl (from well...Brawl). *His top 5 favorite animated characters are: #Roger the Alien (American Dad) #Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) #Sergeant Keroro (Sgt. Frog) #Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *He is Canadian with British origins. *His favorite console is the Nintendo Gamecube. *His favorite genre in gaming is sandbox. *He is one of the many people convinced by The Bolt Of Shadow to play BlazBlue. He bought Calamity Trigger and ended up loving it. His main is Taokaka. *He is an ex-brony. HOWEVER, his love for Rainbow Dash is still alive, just not as mentioned as much as before. *Despite loving Rainbow Dash (as a character), he absolutely hates getting shipped with her. This was proven after The Water Waka did so. *His favorite MLP fan video is the Rainbow Dash version of You're Gonna Go Far Kid. *His lucky number is 27. *His favorite animal is the penguin. *His intro theme is Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine from Super Mario Galaxy 2. *Super Mario World was the first game he ever played. *While he dislikes school, he doesn't mind it as long as the people in his class are tolerable at worst, and amazing at best. *He's a professional pirate. *It's been scientifically proven that Jeff's screaming can make Skype calls lag, especially when raging about Gordon Freeman Category:Water Elementals Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Insane People Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Canadians Category:Pirates Category:The Cult of Randall